chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Vardan PDF
The Vardan Planetary Defence Force was formed in the wake of the Betrayal at Varda, after the need for a garrison force beyond Space Marines of the Ghosts of Retribution became apparent. Utilising materials mostly recycled from the defeated Frateris Militia, the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Vardan PDF Regiments were fully trained and officially formed in 345.M41. Composition *3 Light Infantry Regiments: ~27,000 Troopers *''Novomark Irregulars'' - Storm Trooper Battalion: ~500 Storm Troopers Light Infantry Regiment The Light Infantry Regimental structure focuses on speed and mobility through dense terrain, ideal for the thick Vardan Jungle. Standard Equipment *Lascarbine, 3 spare charge-packs, Flak Armour, 2x Frag Grenade, 2x Smoke Grenade Structure *Light Infantry Regiment: ~9000 Troopers *Commander(s): 1x Colonel, 1x Major **16x Light Infantry Companies: ~300 Troopers ***Company Composition: ****1x Captain *****Laspistol, Power Sword ****1x Company Command Platoon: ~36 Troopers *****2x Infantry Squad ******1x Sergeant ******2x Special Weapons Trooper ******6x Troopers + 1x Vox Operator *****1x Special Weapons Squad ******1x Sergeant ******5x Special Weapons Trooper *****1x Heavy Weapons Squad ******5x Heavy Weapons Team *******3x Heavy Bolter, 1x Missile Launcher, 1x Mortar ****4x Light Infantry Platoons: ~66 Troopers *****1x Lieutenant ******Laspistol, Chainsword *****1x Platoon Command Squad ******4x Trooper + 1x Vox Operator ******2x Special Weapons Trooper ******1x Heavy Weapon Team *******1x Heavy Bolter *****4x Light Infantry Squad ******1x Sergeant ******2x Special Weapons Trooper ******7x Troopers *****1x Special Weapons Squad ******1x Sergeant ******5x Special Weapons Trooper *****1x Heavy Weapons Squad ******5x Heavy Weapons Team *******3x Heavy Bolter, 1x Missile Launcher, 1x Mortar **4x Fire Support Companies: ~300 Troopers ***Company Composition: ****1x Captain *****Laspistol, Power Sword, Vox set ****30x Heavy Weapons Squad *****5x Heavy Weapons Team ******5x Autocannon **2x Anti-Tank Support Companies: ~300 Troopers ***Company Composition: ****1x Captain *****Laspistol, Power Sword, Vox Set ****30x Heavy Weapons Squad *****5x Heavy Weapons Team ******3x Missile Launcher, 2x Lascannon **2x Light Artillery Support Companies: ~300 Troopers ***Company Composition: ****1x Captain *****Laspistol, Power Sword, Vox set ****30x Heavy Weapons Squad *****5x Heavy Weapons Team ******5x Mortar **2x Armoured Companies: ~300 Troopers ***Company Composition ****10x Leman Russ Battle Tank (1 Command Tank containing Captain) ****40x Armoured Sentinel ****20x Armoured Fist Squad *****1x Chimera *****1x Sergeant *****2x Special Weapons Trooper *****7x Troopers **2x Armoured Reconnaissance Companies: ~300 Troopers ***Company Composition ****10x Salamander Scout Vehicles (1 Command Tank containing Captain) ****10x Hellhound-chassis Tanks ****40x Scout Sentinel ****20x Armoured Fist Squad *****1x Chimera *****1x Sergeant *****2x Special Weapons Trooper *****7x Troopers **2x Specialist Companies: ~300 Specialists ***Company Composition: ****Assorted Specialists: Snipers, Engineers, Technicians etc. seconded to other Companies. Active Regiments *1st Vardan PDF Regiment *2nd Vardan PDF Regiment *3rd Vardan PDF Regiment ''Novomark Irregulars'' The Novomark Irregulars is a 500-strong force of soldiers conscripted in the middle of the Betrayal at Varda, equipped with the very finest weapons and armour that could be recovered from defeated forces. Primarily Mormarkian Imperial Guard Veterans, the Irregulars assisted in the defence of the Planetary Governor's Palace in the closing stages of the conflict. Standard Equipment *Hellgun, Carapace Armour, 2x Frag Grenade, 2x Krak Grenade, Rebreather, Inbuilt-Comms Structure *Storm Trooper Battalion: 500 Troopers *Commander: 1x Captain **50x Chimera **5 x Storm Trooper Companies: 100 Troopers ***Company Composition: ****1x Lieutenant *****Hellpistol, Power Sword ****1x Command Squad *****2x Special Weapon Storm Trooper *****6x Storm Trooper + 1x Vox Operator ****9x Storm Trooper Squad *****1x Sergeant ******Hellpistol, Chainsword *****2x Special Weapon Storm Trooper *****7x Storm Trooper